1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display driving device to compensate for an offset voltage that is included in an output signal for driving a display panel and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, display devices have come into widespread use. In particular, as electronic devices such as portable computers and mobile communication devices become widely used, display devices included in the electronic devices are desirable to become smaller in size and lighter in weight. As a result, various technologies have been developed for such display devices. The widely used display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), active-matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs), or the like.
For example, a display device includes a display panel to display image data, a timing controller to process the image data and generate a timing control signal, and a data driver to drive the display panel using the image data and the timing control signal.
The data driver and the display panel may be coupled to each other through a plurality of channels. The data driver outputs a plurality of driving voltage signals, such that the number of the driving voltage signals is equal to the number of channels. The driving voltage signals may include offset voltages that have different levels. These offset voltages may result from various factors of a manufacturing process of the data driver. Different offset voltages may lead to some issues related to the uniformity of an image displayed on the display panel, e.g., reduced sharpness of the image.